


The First Few Weeks of the Second Trimester

by Jean_C_Pepper



Series: Faith and Bosco are having Twins [8]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Suzanne_Scot_Girl for the Beta</p>
    </blockquote>





	The First Few Weeks of the Second Trimester

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Suzanne_Scot_Girl for the Beta

Faith was shopping for some maternity clothes, wandering through Manhattan. She was looking for a store that Sally, the administrative secretary for the Major Crimes department, had recommended. She said it was amazing. It was called Earth Mother Maternity and supposedly had some really nice maternity clothes. She finally found it and went it. The clothes were nice, but expensive. Faith could afford it, though. She made good money as a detective and she and Bosco were able to combine their paychecks.. Bosco didn't have many expenses- his car, house payment and equipment for the job. Since he was off the market the amounts he used to spend dating were now in their joint bank account. He pretty much took out what he needed and gave the rest to Faith to pay the bills, allowing her to control the finances. Faith didn't mind. She was used to that with Fred. The difference was that Bos put his pin money in his personal checking and gave her the rest for their joint checking. The difference was that Bos didn't buy rounds on the joint checking or-as Fred had quit drinking for the last three years of their marriage-tithe heavily to the church without telling her. The difference was the Bos knew what they could afford and what they couldn't.  
She saw a rack with several pantsuits and started going through it. She found two that she really liked. Faith thought they were both very stylish. One was a blue-gray color, the other black.  
“Can I help you?” The saleswoman was a pretty, statuesque blonde with her own baby bump.  
“Yeah, “ said Faith. “I really like these two. I am just not sure what size to get. I'm having twins.”  
“You're having twins?” The saleswoman eyed her. “ I actually have that in a twin pregnancy size. So many women with InVitro, you know?”  
Faith laughed. “That wasn't the case for me. I got pregnant the old fashioned way. Unexpectedly.”  
“Is this your first pregnancy?”  
“No, no, “ said Faith, laughing again. “I actually have a sixteen year old daughter and a thirteen year old son. I didn't think I would be starting over again but I got remarried.”  
“That's happening a lot, too. It's common for women over thirty to conceive twins naturally as well. Anyway, here are the pantsuits you chose in the twin size.. You can go right in there and try them on. “  
“Thank you, “ said Faith. She tried on the first suit, the blue-gray. There was a lot of give in the material for the babies.  
“How are you doing?” The saleswoman knocked on the door.  
“Fine, I think, “ said Faith. She opened the door. “That's gorgeous, “ said the saleswoman. “It goes great with your hair. I have some shoes that would go as well. “  
“Well, I'll take it. Let me try the black. “ Faith handed the woman the first suit. The second one was equally stylish. Even though they were expensive, Faith decided to take them both.  
“Great. Is there anything else that you'll need today? We have some great underwear. “ The saleswoman showed Faith the underwear and shoes, occasionally stepping away to help other customers. Faith noticed another salesgirl in the store as well, but it was fairly busy for such a small store.  
“Well, I guess I'll take all of this, “ said Faith. She pulled out her credit card and handed it to the woman.  
“Boscorelli. Why is that name familiar?” The saleswoman put the card through the reader. She punched in some numbers and looked at Faith. “Now that I see you closer, you look familiar, too.” She continued to study Faith and then she said.”I've got it. A long time ago, I used to date a cop named Boscorelli. And you're his partner. “  
“Uh, yeah, “ said Faith. “What's your name?”  
“Nicole, “ said Nicole.  
“Oh, yes, now I remember you, “ said Faith, hoping that the credit slip went through soon. This was beyond embarrassing. This was the same woman that she had caught blowing Bosco in his car, among other things. Faith was not that happy to see her, but she tried to be pleasant.  
The card reader was taking it's own sweet time. “So, you married Maurice. “ Nicole continued to study her, smiling. “I'm not completely surprised by that. I thought you were married, though. “  
“I got divorced, “ said Faith. “Bosco and I have only been married a couple of months. So, how have you been?” She had barely known Nicole but she was anxious to change the subject.  
“Fantastic. I got married four years ago. My husband is a fashion photographer. We have three year old twin girls and now I have another on the way. This time the doctors say it's a boy.” Nicole rubbed her own pregnant stomach. “Are you still partners with Maurice?”  
“Only in our marriage. I'm a detective with the Major Case squad and Bosco works in the 7-9.”  
“Detective, huh?” Nicole pulled off the slip and handed it to Faith to sign. “Can I interest you in doing a little modeling for me?”  
“Modeling?” Faith took the slip and signed it, handing it back to Nicole.  
“Yes. More and more career women are getting pregnant. I've tried to increase business by putting out a fall and winter catalog and a spring and summercatalog. We're photographing a Spring Catalog in a couple weeks. You'd be perfect. “  
“Oh, I don't know, “ said Faith.  
“I can't pay you but you can keep the outfits if you want. I'm trying to get career women to model since that's the market I am aiming for. Come on, “ she wheedled. “It'll be fun.”  
Her, a model? Faith was a little intrigued. “I guess that I would have to see if it was OK with the department, “ said Faith.”And if my husband is OK with it. Can I call you?”  
“Yes, “ said Nicole, handing her a card. “Here's my card. Call me when you've decided, but you'll be perfect. . We'll do the shots. It'll take like two hours, max. “  
“OK, “ said Faith, taking her wrapped suits and leaving the store. Her, a model? It was an interesting idea. 

 

Bosco and Faith had an appointment with Faith's obstetrician for an ultrasound. They had both taken the day off to go to the appointment. The doctor had taken Faith in to examine her first and then they would go to radiology for the ultrasound together. Faith came out followed by her doctor.  
“This is my husband, Maurice Boscorelli. Bos, this is Dr. Goodman. “ Bosco shook hands with Faith's doctor, a petite blonde woman.  
“Nice to meet you, “ she told him. “If you'll both follow me?”  
Bosco and Faith followed her down to radiology where she turned them over to another doctor. Faith pulled up her shirt and the doctor spread blue goo on her ever-growing belly.  
The tech got a good image and the doctor said everything looked normal.  
“Would you two like to see?” She turned the monitor and showed them their babies.  
“Wow, “ Bosco's mouth actually dropped open at the images that appeared.  
“Can you tell the sex yet?'  
“Not really. One of the babies is positioned in a way that I would hazard a guess that it's a boy, but that's about it. I wouldn't even bank on that. We should be able to as they get bigger.”  
She printed a couple of shots of the twins for Bosco and Faith.  
“The babies appear to be doing fine, “ said Dr. Goodman. “But we'll keep an eye on you because it is twins and you are over thirty-five. I'll want to start seeing you once a week. “  
“OK, “ said Faith.  
'Nothing to worry about. This is all very routine. We'll see you next week. Nice to meet you, Mr. Boscorelli.” She hurried out.  
“That was so cool, “ said Bosco as Faith wiped off her stomach and hopped off the bed. The tech had disappeared, too. “Really cool. I can't believe that. “  
“Yeah, “ said Faith. “ It was pretty cool, Bos, “ she smiled at her husband.  
“We have the rest of the day. What would you like to do? You want to go and see a movie?”  
That sounded nice, but Faith really just wanted to go home and cuddle with her husband.  
“Can we just go home, Bos?”  
“Yep, “ Bosco read her thoughts in her eyes. Cuddling sounded like a good idea.”I can't believe that we're about to have two babies. “  
“Neither can I. Pretty amazing, huh? When I think about where you were this time last year-still in the hospital, just having woke from a coma. I love you so much, Bos”  
“I love you too, Faith, “ Bosco pulled her into a hug. 

 

Bosco was checking on Emily's story. She had given him an address in the Village and told him that she and her girlfriend were going to go check out a juice bar.  
“Chelsea and I are going to go together. Is that alright?”  
“Fine, “ said Faith.  
“Give me the address, “ said Bosco.  
Now, Bosco had just gotten off shift and was heading home. He'd swing by and check on Emily. The first couple of times he'd checked out her story, he had caught her in a lie and Faith had had to ground her. Now she knew that Bosco was going to check and she was honest about her whereabouts and company.  
It was a small club and it advertised that it was alcohol-free. Bosco walked in the door and checked it out. It was all teenagers and the majority were women. It took Bosco a moment to realize that he had wandered into a teen gay bar. Once he figured it out, he quickly spotted Emily on the dance floor with her friend, Chelsea. Bosco had seen the girl around the house a couple of times. They were slow dancing.  
Bosco caught Emily's eye and she looked panicked. He walked outside and waited. He knew she would emerge soon. This was a bit of a shock but Faith that needed to handle this.  
“Uncle Bosco?” Emily sounded upset. “Are you going to tell my mom?”  
“About what? That you are at a teen gay bar? I don't think she'll care. You're not drinking or on drugs.” Bosco checked her eyes just to be sure but Emily' s one experience with Special K had pretty much ended it with her and drugs. She wasn't into drugs or alcohol.  
“My dad would freak, “ Emily mumbled.  
“Well, I'm not and your mom won't. Stay out until curfew. I'll tell your mom I said it was OK.” This was Bosco's standard reward. When he had first taken up with Faith, he had started checking out Emily's stories. The fact that Dante/David had gotten so close to Faith without her knowing really bugged Bosco. He knew that Faith would miss things. Any parent would and she had relied on Fred for much of the raising of Emily and Charlie. So Bosco decided that he would start checking on Emily. At first she resented it, but Dante/David had scared her, too. Pretty soon she started being more truthful about her whereabouts and when she was, Bosco would reward her with allowing her to stay out later. It worked well and Faith was glad of Bosco's help.  
When Bosco got home, he was happy to find that Faith was asleep. The second trimester was wearing on her. She had developed second-trimester nausea- which thankfully occurred in the evening and didn't hamper her work. She was much more tired, too. Bosco took a shower and slid into bed with his wife.  
“Hey, “ she woke up slightly and moved into his arms.  
“Hey, “ he said. “Did I wake you?”  
“The shower did. That's OK. I wanted to talk to you.”  
“I checked on Emily. I told her she could stay out until curfew.”  
“She was where she said she would be?”  
“Yep,” said Bosco. “It was a teen gay bar. Juice bar.”  
“WHAT?” At this, Faith woke all the way up and sat up in bed. “Are you serious?”  
“Yep, “ said Bosco. “ She was worried you would freak because she said Fred would. I guess she was right.”  
Faith looked at Bosco through the light of the night light they always had on for Bosco. “I'm not freaking out. It just surprised me. Was she just hanging out or...”  
“She and Chelsea were dancing. Slow dancing,” said Bosco. “She looked upset that I saw.”  
“Hmm, “ said Faith.”I have to say that I wasn't expecting this. Maybe it's a phase?”  
“I don't know, “ said Bosco. “I'm surprised you're not taking this better. You've dabbled on that side of the pond.”  
“Bosco!” Faith glared at her husband.  
“Hey, “ Bosco held up his hands. “I don't get it at all. I never want to touch another man's dick and I sure as hell don't want a man to touch mine. I don't even like anal sex with women so I can't understand that, either. And I don't want to. But you have and you do and you could tell your daughter about it. “  
“Yeah, “ Faith was silent for a few minutes. “I wonder if this is a phase? Do you think it's a phase?”  
“I don't know, Faith. Talk to Emily in the morning about it.”

The next morning, Faith walked out her back door and across the yard through the snow, and knocked on Emily's door. Emily answered after a couple of minutes. It was obvious she had been sleeping.  
'Em, “ said Faith. “I think we have to talk.”  
“Yeah?” Emily looked worried.  
“What's going on? I mean, with you and Chelsea?”  
“It's complicated, Mom.”  
“Well, try me, “ said Faith, sitting down at Emily's built in desk.  
“David-Dante, whoever he was, really scared me. He did all that to get back at you. He acted like he knew me and he was a freak. I haven't really been comfortable around boys since then. Every boy I meet. I ask myself, 'Is he lying? Is he playing a game?'”  
“That's understandable, “ said Faith. She smiled encouragingly at her daughter.  
“So, Chelsea and I started hanging out. I kind of knew her from before, but she started asking me to hang out and stuff. I really enjoyed her company. She is a good friend. I have told her about you and Bosco and how happy I am for you. I ended up telling her about David and Bosco shooting him and how scared I've been.”  
“OK, “ said Faith.  
“We've been talking about how we aren't comfortable around boys right now and then Chelsea said that maybe we should just hang with each other. So we started practicing kissing. You know, so when we feel ready for boys again we won't be out of practice.”  
Faith couldn't help smiling at this admission. Emily reminded her so much of herself at the same age. Emily was staring at her lap, her face bright red.  
“So, do you think you might be gay?”  
I'm not sure, Mom. Neither is she. That's part of why we went there last night. We're trying to figure it out.”  
“Well, there's nothing wrong with questioning. And if questioning leads to you and Chelsea becoming a couple, then that's OK too. “ Emily looked at her mom in shock.  
“Whatever you decide is fine with me, Em. I'll always be there for you. Don't feel that you have to hide anything about yourself.”  
“Thanks, Mom, “ said Emily. “Dad would freak about this. He keeps bugging me about the Day of Truth.”  
“What's that?” asked Faith.  
“It's something that happened last year. I was busy and didn't participate. It's a day when Christian students are encouraged to talk to gay students and encourage them to give up that lifestyle.”  
“Are you serious?” Faith's voice had risen and she yelled the last word. “There's no way you're participating in anything like that. “  
“I don't want to but Dad has mentioned it a few times. So has Caroline. “  
“I'll deal with him. You just keep looking for your answers.” Faith kissed Emily on the forehead and left the room. 

 

“Hey, Bos. Do you mind if I model for a maternity catalog?” Faith asked her husband over breakfast one morning.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes, would you mind?”  
“Why would I care? Did you check with the department?”  
“Yes and they don't have a problem with it, “ Faith poured her husband a cup of coffee and made a face. She had given up caffeine for the duration of the pregnancy.  
“Then why would I?” Bosco took his coffee and reached for a piece of toast from the plate.  
“Because the owner of the shop is your ex-girlfriend. Would you mind?”  
“Ex-girlfriend. Who? “Bosco almost dropped his toast in surprise.  
“Nicole,” said Faith.  
“Nicole? No shit? She owns a maternity shop now?”  
“Yeah. She got married about four years ago. Her husband will be taking the pictures. He's a fashion photographer. “  
“Wow, “ said Bosco. “Yeah, I don't care. Why do you want to do this? You're not into modeling.”  
“She's giving me several outfits for free because she can't pay me. It's worth it.” Faith took a sip of her peppermint tea.  
“She recruited you and a bunch of other pregnant women? “ Bosco reached for the Frittata he had made.  
“Like eight women and herself. She's pregnant too.”  
“Really. There's someone I never imagined with kids.”  
“Well, she has three year old twins. That's what inspired her to start the twin line. She couldn't find pregnancy clothes to fit her properly. I know what she means, the only place that has stuff that fits well is her store.” Faith helped herself to the Frittata as well.  
“Nicole was a good woman. Smart. It's good that she's happy. Do whatever you want. I don't care, “ said Bosco. He got up and kissed the top of Faith's head.  
“I'm going to go shovel the driveway and walk, “ Bosco took his dishes to the kitchen and put on his coat and went outside. He thought it was odd that of all the people that Faith could have run into, it would be Nicole. Manhattan was sometimes just a small village. 

Faith and Bosco finally had the housewarming party they had been promising, although at this point it was redundant. The gang from the 5-5 had given them a wedding gift for Christmas, Bosco's army buddies had given a savings bond for the twins and most everyone else had already been to Faith and Bosco's new house. Still, Faith made a bunch of appetizers with Emily and her friend, Chelsea's help. They set out the food with punch on the dining room table and stocked the fridge with bottles of beer. The first to arrive was Claire, who hugged first Faith then Emily enthusiastically. When Faith introduced Bosco-for it had been several years- Claire enveloped him in a hug, too, much to Bosco's surprise and slight distaste. He was not a hugger.  
Soon to follow were Sully, Davis, Sasha, Judge Halstead, Jimmy and Kim Doherty, Faith's friend Holly and Bosco's friend Enrique Sanchez. They ate everything in the house and everyone had a good time. Emily spent a lot of time talking to Claire.  
“That's probably a good thing, “ Faith told Bosco. “She found Claire on her own. I didn't tell her about Claire or that she's gay.”  
“Is Emily?”  
“I don't know, Bos, “ Faith shrugged. “She told me that she and Chelsea were 'questioning'. What am I supposed to do? Ask her if she and her friend have done the nasty yet? This one she has to figure out for herself.”  
“Fair enough, “ said Bosco. “Hey, you look pretty tonight. Is that one of the outfits from the modeling shoot?”  
“Yeah, “ said Faith. “She told us to take what we wanted. I got six outfits, four pairs of shoes and a coat. It's all spring stuff- with plenty of room. I'm getting as big as a house.”  
“I'll say, “ said Bosco.”I really like it.” He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close, dancing her softly to the jazz playing in the background. The saw a slight commotion and looked towards the door. Carlos Nieto had showed up late. Apparently he was no longer married to Holly Levine because he showed up with Grace Foster and they were holding hands. Bosco asked what happened and Carlos told him that Holly had left him for a New Age farmer with 400 acres who lived three miles from her parents. He didn't say how he ended up with Grace Foster. Bosco thought that had to be the fastest non-celebrity marriage he had ever seen. He asked Davis about it and Davis said Finney had transferred to another department in another city. “He went west. Seattle, I think, “ said Davis. “It was sudden. He just packed up and went. I didn't know he had been applying for other jobs. He wasn't happy here. His dad had left too much of a legacy with the department for him to feel comfortable.”  
Carlos and Grace looked comfortable enough together and they both came over and greeted Faith and Bosco. Carlos handed them an envelope and wished them well in their marriage and upcoming parenthood.

 

“Well, that was an experience, “ Faith commented as she and Bosco headed to bed after their housewarming party.  
“How so? I thought it went OK, “ said Bosco, taking off his shirt.  
“Just seeing everyone again,” Faith slid into her nightgown.  
“Do you miss the 5-5?”  
“Sometimes, “ said Faith. “It was odd to see everyone. But things change. Carlos and Grace Foster. I didn't see that coming at all.”  
“Me neither, “ said Bosco. “Not her, I barely know her. I feel kind of disconnected because I didn't really know Holly that well, either. Just from showing up at scenes. She only worked there a few months before I was shot. I didn't know her like Kim.”  
“Hey, it was nice seeing her and Jimmy,” commented Faith.  
“I see bucket boy enough out in Bed-Stuy, “ said Bosco. “But, it was nice seeing Kim. I can't believe those two got back together.”  
“You say that because you always had kind of a sweet spot for Kim, “ said Faith.  
“I do not,” said Bosco.  
“OK, “ said Faith, smirking.  
“I don't, “ said Bosco.  
“I said OK, “ said Faith. “And yes, it was nice seeing them again. Kim told me she's expecting another child.”  
“She's pregnant, too?”  
“Yeah, she just had that baby last February. They have the older boy. He's like thirteen, now. I always remembered that he was the same age as Charlie.”

 

Bosco was meeting with his supervisor, Lieutenant Naylor, about a transfer to anti-crime.  
“To be honest, Boscorelli, you're really too pale to work anti-crime here in Bed-Stuy. But, there's an opening in anti-crime in the 2-8, back in Manhattan. I could put you in for a transfer if you'd like. “  
The 2-8 bordered the old 5-5 and Bosco knew the area really well. He would be better suited to working anti-crime there.  
“I would like that, sir, “ Bosco said.  
“I'll let you know within the next couple of weeks, “ said his Lieutenant. “It shouldn't be a problem. They're shorthanded and you know the area.”  
Bosco was reluctant to mention his request for a transfer to his partner, Muriel Stephens. He decided not to say anything unless they ok'd the actual transfer. 

 

Bosco and Faith were lying in their bed. It was early evening and Emily had gone to Fred's. They had both had the day off. Faith was still feeling ill a lot of the time, but it didn't affect her sex drive. They were drowsing lightly in the afterglow when the phone rang.  
“Let the machine get it, “ Bosco yawned. The machine was in the bedroom with them. Bosco kissed his wife as they heard the Bosco's voice give the message in a snarling tone, 'You've reached the Boscorelli household. Please leave your message after the beep'.  
“FAITH! FAITH! Answer the fucking phone. I know you're home. Emily told me that you and Bosco were planning on being home all night. I will be there in three minutes. With Emily. We have to talk!!” It was Fred and he sounded really really angry.  
“What the fuck?” Bosco and Faith looked at each other. “This doesn't sound good, “ said Faith. Fred rarely swore anymore. He had to be furious.  
“If he gets you upset or it gets out of hand, I'm kicking his ass, “ Bosco stated as he reached for his briefs and jeans and he handed his wife her maternity jeans and peasant shirt.  
They were both downstairs and waiting when Fred pulled up, dragging Emily by the arm angrily.  
“Hey, Fred, you don't need to manhandle her, “ Faith was holding the door open for both of them.  
“Let go of her arm, Yokas, “ Bosco's voice came from behind Faith.  
Fred did as they asked but he still looked ready to explode. Following behind him were Caroline and Charlie.  
They all trooped in and Faith led them all into her living room. She was very proud of this room and had decorated it with care. Caroline looked around the room with interest but Fred glared.  
“Now,” said Faith. “What the hell is the matter with you, Fred? Why are you acting like this; yelling into the phone and manhandling Emily.”  
“I found this, “ Fred threw a crumpled note on the glass table. “It was in her bag. I can't believe it. My own daughter.”  
“He went through my bag, “ Emily cried. “That note is from Chelsea. It was none of his business.”  
Bosco and Faith exchanged a worried glance.  
“Did you know about this? Did you know that she was practicing this...this perversion?”  
Faith didn't move to take up the note. Emily looked mortified, her face streaked with tears.  
“What's in the note, Em?” Faith asked gently.  
“It was from Chelsea. It's a...love letter, “ Emily's eyes were firmly glued to the ground at this admission.  
“You knew about this?”Fred asked again.  
“I knew that Emily told me that she and her friend were 'questioning.' I told her that was fine and that I would support her in whatever decision she makes. “  
“What? Are you out of your mind, Faith? I knew I shouldn't have let Emily live with you.” Fred glowered at Faith.  
“There's nothing wrong with her questioning her sexuality, Fred, “ said Faith. 

During this exchange, Bosco got up quietly and headed for the kitchen. If they were going to be there for a moment, he might as well go and make coffee. Caroline got up and followed him.  
“So you're Bosco, “ she said, coming into the kitchen. He was starting the coffeemaker and then he put a kettle on the stove for Faith's tea.  
“Yeah, Maurice Boscorelli. And you're the woman that Fred left Faith for, “ Bosco regarded her. Caroline had blushed at his blunt words. “I should say thank you to you.”  
He got down spoons, cups, sugar and cream. The coffeemaker started dripping and he could hear the kettle get ready to boil.  
“Hey, look in the cupboards. I'm sure we have cookies or bread or something, “ said Bosco. Caroline did as she was told, coming up with some cinnamon bread that Faith had bought in the freezer.  
She put several slices on a plate and put the plate in the microwave to thaw them out. After a few seconds, she took out a plate of steaming bread.  
“There's butter in the fridge, “ Bosco told her.  
“It's funny, “ she said. “You don't look like the Anti-Christ.”  
“Huh?”  
“Freddy thinks you're the anti-Christ. When we first met, you were all he could talk about?”  
“Really? “ Bosco smirked. “Fred's a fool. He's always been a fool. He certainly was too much of an idiot to value what he had in Faith. But hey, his loss is my gain.”  
“From what he tells me,” commented Caroline, watching Bosco pour coffee into a pot. “Faith spent a lot of time in their marriage worrying about you and putting you first.”  
“That's Fred's interpretation of things, “ said Bosco. “Did he also mention that Faith paid most of the bills until after he had his heart attack?”  
Caroline looked a little sour at this. She had soon realized that Fred expected her to be the breadwinner and she hadn't minded because he was a good guy. Now, it was growing a little old especially when she heard about how this guy in front of her had bought Fred's ex-wife a new house and a car. She finished helping Bosco get the coffee things in silence.  
When they got back in the room it was to find that Fred and Faith were still arguing and Emily was in tears.  
“Hey, “ said Bosco. “Stop it. Look at Emily.”  
“It was Fred, “ said Faith and at this, Emily nodded vigorously.  
“No daughter of mine is 'experimenting' with another girl. You'll get rid of this girl before you come back to my house,” Fred stated.  
“Emily lives with me, “ said Faith. “By her own choice, she lives with me and Bosco in our home. And she had my permission to do whatever soul searching is necessary to be comfortable with herself. If that includes dating Chelsea then so be it.”  
“Well, looks like we didn't miss much, “ Bosco announced, setting down the coffee stuff. “Except I found out that Fred thinks I'm the anti-Christ, but I kind of already knew that.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Boscorelli, “ Fred snarled at him.  
“You don't tell me to shut up in my own fucking house, Fred, “ Bosco stated. The dangerous glint had come into his eyes. He was just itching for an excuse to beat the shit out of Fred.  
“Bos, please, “ said Faith, laying a hand on her husband's arm. Bosco visibly calmed down at his wife's touch. “Fred, this is our home and Bosco is entitled to express his opinion. Whether you like it or not, he is now my husband and therefore part of our so-called extended family. “  
“Like that's a good thing, “ snapped Fred.  
Bosco's posture was rigid, his body radiating tension. Faith put her hand on his back and rubbed circles. Fred glared at his ex-wife and her husband.  
“I've said my piece, “ said Fred. “Emily is not allowed back into my house until she's ready to renounce this perversion. I don't care if she says she's exploring or experimenting or whatever. It's not accepted in our house.”  
“It might help if Emily participated in the day of truth, “ said Caroline.  
“Yeah, Emily told me about the day of Truth. There's no fucking way she's participating in anything like that,” Faith stated vehemently. She stopped rubbing Bosco's back and dropped her hand. Bosco grabbed it and interlaced their fingers. The tactile nature of their relationship bugged Fred. It seemed that Faith and Bosco had constantly touched since since he came into the house. Except when Bosco had gone to get coffee.  
“Fine, “ said Faith. “I've told Emily I will support her decision to question her sexuality and I will support whatever decision she comes to. She doesn't have to come to your house.”  
“You're being awfully tolerant about this. Just because you hung out with that Claire chick in college...”  
“Oh, Faith and Claire did more than hang out, “ Bosco stated. Faith and Fred both looked shocked and it occurred to Bosco that perhaps Faith hadn't told Fred about Claire or that maybe she had cheated on Fred with Claire.  
“You slept with her?” Fred's eyes were as big as saucers and his face was red.  
Faith shrugged, glaring at Bosco. But Bosco was in the zone where his mouth was going to run without his brain thinking about it. Faith noticed and steeled herself for what was to come.  
“But that's not all, “ said Bosco. “I believe my dear wife told me that her first post Fred fuck was a woman. And what were your words, sweetheart? I believe you said and I quote' I'll tell you one thing she put Fred to shame'”.  
“Bosco!” Faith yelled.  
That was it for Emily. She ran from the room. Bosco took one look at his angry wife and followed her. Emily was in the kitchen, preparing to go to her room across the yard. Her shoulders were shaking.  
“Em, it will be OK, no need to cry, “ said Bosco, putting a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, he realized that Emily wasn't crying, she was laughing. “She...put..Fred..to shame, “ she gasped, trying to stop laughing. Bosco took one look at his stepdaughter and cracked a grin.

 

“So then what happened?” It was the next day and Chelsea and Emily were sitting in her room. They were debating about going out and buying ingredients to make fudge but for now, they were just talking.  
“Nothing much. Bosco and I stayed in the kitchen and Mom and Dad yelled at each other for a few minutes and then Dad and Caroline left. Mom came in the kitchen and hollered at Bosco for having a big mouth and then she hugged me and told me everything would be alright. She yelled at Bosco some more and I got the hell out of there because they were looking at each other like they were going to go and have sex,” said Emily, making a face.  
“Yuck, “ exclaimed Chelsea, also making a face.  
“I know, right? Leave it to my mom to get remarried and pregnant.”  
“Well, your step-dad’s pretty cute, even with the scar, “ said Chelsea.  
“I guess, “ said Emily.  
“You don't think so?”  
“I've known him since I was four, Chelsea. He really is like my uncle. I just see him as Bosco,” said Emily. “My mom's partner and now her husband.”  
“So how do you feel about your mom being pregnant?”  
“I'm happy for her but glad it's not me. She has been sick as a dog lately. It's morning sickness but she gets it in the evening and she didn't get it in the first trimester, she got it in the second. Bosco doesn't really see it because he doesn't get home until midnight and she's usually feeling better by then. But she doesn't eat a heavy lunch or hardly any dinner. Just saltines. “  
There was a knock on the door and Faith poked her head in.  
“Hey girls, “ she said to them. “I'm getting ready to run to the store. “  
“Oh, would you grab us some ingredients to make fudge?”  
“I think we have everything already. Go in the kitchen and check, “ said Faith. “If not, make a quick list. Why do you want to make fudge?”  
“We thought that it sounded good. Sounded fun to try, “ said Emily.  
“Yeah, “echoed Chelsea.  
Faith smiled at them. “No problem. Is that all you guys have planned today? Stay inside and make fudge?”  
“Yeah, mom. We don't really feel like going anywhere today.”  
“OK, “ said Faith. “I have this tremendous burst of energy today for some reason. I haven't been as sick, lately. Hey, where did you get that?”  
“Bosco gave it to me. A long time ago, “ said Emily. They were referring to a photo of Faith and Bosco in their summer uniforms that someone had snapped. Faith briefly studied the photographs that Emily had hung up. There was this one of her and Bosco, another Emily had snapped at their wedding, and several photos of Charlie and Fred but none of Caroline.  
Even in the old photo, she and Bosco had looked entirely too comfortable with each other.  
“Bosco took my truck on a shopping trip. I think he went to pick up cribs. I'm taking his car to the store. Come on over to the kitchen and check about the ingredients.”  
Emily picked up the two recipes that she and Chelsea had printed out and the two girls put on their coats. When they got to the kitchen, they found that Faith did have all of the ingredients needed to make a basic fudge. They asked her to pick up some nuts and stuff and then started cooking. They were engrossed in what they were doing, talking and laughing, when Bosco came in.  
“Hey, Uncle Bos, “ Emily greeted him. “Hey, Mr. Boscorelli, “ echoed Chelsea.  
“Hey, “ Bosco looked uncomfortable. “I..uh, I have to bring the cribs in, “ he hurried out. Emily noticed that Bosco seemed nervous around her since she had began experimenting with Chelsea. It meant a lot to her that he personally supported her- especially against her dad- when he was so uncomfortable with homosexuality. 

The truth was Bosco was uncomfortable. He didn't understand it, didn't want to understand it and it weird-ed him out. He was still having trouble with the fact that Faith had slept with women. When he had known only about Claire, it had been one thing but now that he knew about Cruz too. He wondered if Faith would leave him for a woman. He had heard of that happening. 

Later that night, Bosco broached the subject with Faith.  
“I don't get it, “ he said.  
“Get what?” Faith's voice was drowsy. She was lying on his chest and idly tracing his scars.  
“Women with women.”  
“Are you talking about me?” Faith shifted slightly.  
“And Emily.”  
“Yes, she said that you seem kind of uncomfortable around her now that she and Chelsea are together, more or less.”  
“Shit, I didn't think she would notice. I'm sorry about that. I'm trying.”  
“She told me that, too. She appreciates your support when she knows you're uncomfortable.”  
“So what is it? Tell me?”  
“With Claire, I admired her. I admired her so much that I was willing to experiment.”  
“Hey, I admired Glennie Hobart, but I didn't want to sleep with him,” said Bosco.  
“You also admired Sergeant Cruz, “ Faith reminded him gently.  
“OK- I see your point, “ said Bosco.  
“I realized that I didn't want a lesbian relationship. I wanted Fred. I wanted a man. I wanted children.”  
“But you did it with Cruz, “ said Bosco. He didn't give in to his worse fear but Faith could read his eyes.  
“And as I said before, with Cruz it was a matter of her being there,” said Faith. “But I got hit on much more when we were riding in 55-David than now.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. As I said, the uniform makes everyone assume you're a lesbian-including the real lesbians. I was constantly getting hit on.”  
“I never noticed, “ said Bosco.  
“That's because women are more subtle.”  
“So do you think Emily just admires her friend?” asked Bosco.  
“With Emily, she's questioning herself. She knows that she shouldn't have been doing all the lying that she was doing around David, plus he came right into the house. She is scared right now. I think that Chelsea is playing into that a little, the fact that Emily is scared and unsure of boys. But I also don't think they've slept together and I do think Emily is doing some serious reevaluating. That is a good thing. She's a good kid. This is nothing to get worked up about except for Fred and his stupid church.”  
Faith sighed and Bosco kissed her for a minute to get her mind off her anger towards Fred. It went without saying that Bosco sided with Emily in part to irritate Fred.  
“Hey, new topic. Would you have a problem if I transferred to the 2-8? “  
“No. Why?”  
“Because they have an opening in Anti-Crime over there. I would be transferring to Anti-Crime.”  
“Thinking about getting your gold shield, Bos?” Faith asked him.  
“I want to study for the Sergeant's exam, “ said Bosco. “But I don't want to take it the next go-around, but the one after that. I want to be an Anti-Crime sergeant. “  
“Will you still work Third Watch?”  
“I don't know, “ said Bosco. “I should have enough seniority to be able to go on days.”  
“That would be nice, “ said Faith. “We would both be on the same shift. We would have more time with the twins.”

 

Faith was stopping by Earth Mother Maternity to pick up the Spring catalog.  
“Hey, “ Nicole greeted her. “I recognize those wheels. Traded with your spouse today?”  
“Yeah, “ said Faith, looking to where the blue Mustang was parked on the street. “I have to take it in for some work on the brakes. Bos has a doctor's appointment today and he won't be able to drive home from it so we figured this was a good day to drop it at the mechanic's.”  
“Doctor?” Nicole looked confused.  
“Bosco was shot about 18 months ago, “ said Faith. “He was in a coma for several months. He had a bullet exit out his right cheek. It has required quite a bit of surgery. He has to go in today for another operation. It's an outpatient procedure but I will have to pick him up.”  
Nicole looked horrified. “Oh, my goodness, “ she gasped.  
“Tell me about it, “ said Faith. “He's been so lucky. The doctor predicted brain damage, paralysis, long term problems. “ She had grown rather pale explaining to Nicole.  
“And he doesn't have any of those?”  
Faith shook her head. “He's made an almost complete recovery.” She didn't add that Bosco's scar kept getting smaller and smaller after every plastic surgery appointment. Better to have foxy Nicole-married or not-think of Bosco as disfigured.  
“You really really love him don't you?” said Nicole, taking in Faith's pale complexion.  
“I adore him, “ said Faith. “ I am so glad we got married, that he's alive. It still gives me the chills to think about it. “  
“Well here you go- a couple of extra to show your family. Would you be interested in modeling for the summer catalog. You wouldn't be able to use the clothes because you would be close to being due, but I have friends with shops and maybe I could arrange a gift certificate in one of them.”  
“This was fun, “ said Faith. “I didn't think it would be but it was. Sure, I'll do it. I can't wait to show this to Bos.”

 

Faith picked up Bosco from the doctor. He had a bandage on his cheek and looked a bit woozy. They went home and he went to lie down on the couch in his den. Faith covered him with a blanket and went to make dinner. When she came back, she could see that he was tensing in his sleep.  
“Hey, “ she shook him on the shoulder. “Are you in pain?”  
He was sweating and breathing heavily. He occasionally had panic attacks so she went and grabbed him an tranquilizer. He didn't take them often but he look shook.  
“Thanks, “ Bosco swallowed the small peach colored pill with a glass of water.  
“You haven't had a nightmare or panic attack in a while. Was it the shooting?”  
“No, it was about Mikey,” said Bosco, shaking. “I dreamed that they were torturing him. They did that. There were pinpricks on his skin.”  
Faith sighed. She had wondered about this. Bosco never talked about Mikey. He never spoke of him being kidnapped or the fact that they had never, ever found his head. Faith knew that he had not had time to process this before he was shot and comatose. She thought that maybe he was starting to process it now.  
“When is the next time you have to see the shrink? “ Faith asked. Bosco had been seeing a private therapist to help deal with some of his frustration and anger around his recovery from the shooting and the destruction of the 5-5. Faith was surprised when he told her, when they first got together. But Bosco told her he never wanted any repeats of the panic attacks that had paralyzed him after 9/11. As much as he hated shrinks, he hated that more.  
“I see him again in a week, although I can call for a special session. It was just a nightmare, Faith. I've had them before.”  
“Not about Mikey, “ said Faith. “You never talk about Mikey or how he died. I thought you were processing it silently.”  
“I didn't think about him much when I was recovering. Now, more lately, I guess, “ said Bosco. “I've been thinking if one of the twins is a boy, maybe we need to name him Michael. Or if their both girls, we can name one Michelle.”  
Faith felt tears come to her eyes. She had known that Bosco hadn't been close to Mikey. In the 12 years they partnered together, she had met Mikey maybe a dozen times and that included the times that they had interacted when Bosco arrested him and when he had been telling them about the Hasidic Jews selling ecstasy. She knew that didn't mean that Bosco didn't love him.  
“We can name one of the babies after your brother, Bos, “ she told him. “Boy or girl.”  
She leaned over and pulled her husband into her arms and they stayed like that for a long time.


End file.
